The Surprise Wedding of Blaine Anderson
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: A normal evening of watching Doctor Who for Blaine and Kurt turns into something so much more than they bargained for! Mention of the Doctor Who episode The Wedding of River Song.


**Title:** The (Surprise and Not Official-Yet-Totally-_Should_-Be) Wedding of Blaine Anderson

**Characters/Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Finn, Carole, mentions of Finchel, and Burt

**Summary:** A normal evening of watching _Doctor Who _for Blaine and Kurt turns into something so much more than they bargained for! Mention of the Doctor Who episode _The Wedding of River Song._

**Rating: **PG

**Waring:** Contains spoilers for_ The Wedding of River Song_

**Prompt:** _*Cuddles*, _for ceilialauna over on Tumblr!

With play rehearsals, Glee practices, champaigns, and the typical hectic lifestyle of any teenage boy, let alone two gay ones in love, Kurt and Blaine really cherished their Saturday nights, when they could just take a few moments for themselves, curl up with each other under a soft blanket on the Hudmel's couch, and watch the wonder that was _Doctor Who, _via BBC America, and the huge TV in the Hudmel's Livingroom.

Usually, it wasn't that much work to get their cuddle on.

This particular Saturday night would prove to be different, on more levels than anyone could have ever imagined.

"For the LAST time Finn, I don't CARE if you and Rachel are coming over to watch _Funny Girl, _for the Millionth time might I add, you will just have to go watch it somewhere else, because Blaine and I have a standing _Doctor Who_ date!"

"But Kurt! Rachel's Dads are throwing some blender-"

"-it's a _mixer_ Finn-"

"-for Mr. Berry's Office, and we kinda promised that we would come over here to stay out of their hair-

"-more like make sure Rachel doesn't bore them to death, or scare them away with her horribly inspired 70's party dresses. I still have nightmares of that thing trying to choke me to death with it's tackiness and ruffles-"

"-and she really wants to watch this, because she has a song idea for Glee-"

"-in which she means she has an idea for a _solo _for herself-"

Blaine stood back, smiling and shaking his head. For only being step-brothers for barely over a year, they seemed like they grew together as brothers their entire lives.

As the Hudmel boys continued to argue, Blaine checked the clock on the Livingroom wall. Noticing that they only had eleven minutes left until the show, and Rachel had just walked into the room, DVD in hand, he had the feeling if he didn't intervene, nobody would be watching _anything_ in the near future.

Thankfully, he didn't have to. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as Burt stepped in and took over the situation.

Much to the surprise of both Kurt and Blaine, Burt had allowed them to go watch in Kurt's room,(which he had never allowed them to do after they started dating), as long as they kept the door open.

Ten minutes later, two content boys were wrapped up in a blanket, (and each other), excitedly awaiting the season finale of one of their favorite shows.

In was after The Doctor had grabbed River's arm the first time, when Blaine bow tie started to bother him.

While he and Kurt were of the belief that _Bow Ties are Cool, _Blaine also made it a point to wear his bow ties around his boyfriend, because he knew just how much he loved them on Blaine. Wanting to impress his beautiful beau, and to keep up his dapper appearance, he had wanted to keep it on until he went home that night.

However, after a long period of time cuddling with one's boyfriend under a thick quilt, while cozy and wonderful, it did tend to get pretty hot.

As Blaine pulled at the knot, tugging harshly on the thin piece of red fabric , Kurt let out a horrified gasp.

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing?"

Blaine paused mid yank, hand still close to his collar, and smiled apologetically .

"I'm taking off my bow tie. It's really getting hot in here..."

Blaine eyes widened."Not like that! I promise! I really am burning up here, Kurt."

Kurt just smirked.

"That's because you're like my own personal space heater. But I didn't mean _why_ you were doing that, I meant _what_ do you think you're doing, pulling on you bow tie like it was a puppy with a crew toy?"

Blaine's ears turned slightly red, and he dipped down his face in a bashful smile.

"It...got kind of stuck."

Kurt sighed, but tried to hide his smile.

"Oh come here, you big baby. Let me help you before you hurt yourself, or rip this thing in half."

As Kurt carefully grasped and pulled the tie free from Blaine's collar, Blaine playfully grabbed the other end, instigating a gentle tug-of-war between the two.

That was, until their attention was averted back to the screen.

The Doctor had just taken of his bow tie, and made River wrap one end around her hand, while wrapped his in the other.

Blaine and Kurt looked on in shock and awe, as they each unconsciously curled their ends of the bow tie around their fingers.

When The Doctor and River kissed, they boys turned to each other.

"Blaine...did...did they just...""The Doctor and River got married?"

They then looked down at their hands, almost identical to what they had just witnessed on the screen.

"Yes guys, I believe that was a wedding, if not an odd one."

Kurt and Blaine head snapped up towards the doorway, where Carole was standing, giving the boys a soft, yet slightly teasing look of Motherly love.

"Carole, how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh...I'd say just about when the the red haired girl told the other guy that they got married and were the parents of that older curly haired woman. I swear, I will never understand Sci-Fi...but that was really touching!"

Blaine and Kurt sat silently, watching Carole from the bed.

"Your Dad just asked me to come up here and check on you guys. He would have himself, but I think he's actually afraid that Rachel will make him sit down and watch Barbara Streisand."

Looking down at their wrapped hands Carole smile and said,

"Oh, by the way, _I consent, and gladly __**give**__."_

She walked away, and the only sounds that could be heard were coming from the TV.

It didn't matter that it they were in Ohio, and not some place in New York were it would be legal. It didn't matter that Carole could _technically _consent to give Kurt away, or that it should have actually been _Blaine's _parents that should have been asked.

All that mattered in that moment, was the feeling of _rightness, _and that it was **real**_._

Wide and teary-eyed, Kurt looked at his beleoved Blaine.

"Blaine...did...did **we** just..."

Smiling a smile brighter than starlight, Blaine tearfully answered back.

"Kurt and Blaine just got married."

They never got to see the ending that night, and had to scour Tumblr to download a copy to watch three day later. As much as they had been looking forward to their show, they had more important things to do.

Instead of watching the ending, and even a couple of hours after that, passionate kiss after passionate, tender kiss, the boys quietly celebrated their Honeymoon.

* * *

><p>Reviews= Love!<p> 


End file.
